That little voice
by Wickedxkitsune
Summary: En el denso universo de nuestra mente, una voz solitaria nos hace compañía. AU.


****

**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertencen, son de Kishimoto. Aunque ya quisiera que Kakashi e Itachi fueran mios, para no prestarlos, a nadie. **

**Advertencias: Yaoi, lime (suavecito) y drabble. **

**

* * *

**

**That little voice**

Miraba al vacío y como las paredes se iban haciendo estrechas. En cualquier momento iban a terminar por asfixiarlo. Aunque cerrara los ojos la sensación no cesaba, nunca lo abandonaba. Quizá si pudiera levantarse de la cama, eso ayudaría, pero no podía hacerlo, No podía moverse y rodar sobre ella como cuando alguna vez lo hizo en su propia cama, al lado de la de su hermano.

Tenía miedo, en medio de la inmensa oscuridad de su mente podía verlo. Acercarse a ellos. Abría los ojos para buscar consuelo. Las voces regresaban a acompañarlo. Nunca lo dejaban, desde que tenía uso de razón estaban ahí.

"_Todo__ está bien. " _

Itachi siempre tenía razón. Se acurrucaba a su lado cuando alguna pesadilla le quitaba la tranquilidad. Saltaba al lado de su hermano y éste acariciaba su cabeza, todo volvía a estar bien entonces.

Pero ahora estaba solo…

Sabía que iba a llegar el momento pero necesitaba esperar un poco más. Había perdido la noción del día y la hora en el proceso, pero podía tener la certeza de que iba a regresar.

Las voces le decían que perdiera las esperanzas, aunque algunas tenían un rostro, otras sólo se dejaban ver mediante sombras densas que rodeaban su cama. Hacía lo posible por espantarlas aunque era inútil, sólo Itachi era capaz de semejante proeza.

Intentaba liberarse de ellas apretando los dientes para no gritar. Si lo hacía iban a venir más medicamentos de manos de extraños y ajenos. Había tenido demasiado de esos. Las vendas de sus brazos empezaron a humedecerse de nuevo, el resultado de pelear contra lo que no podía evitar. Las heridas frescas, eran culpa de las voces, las escuchaba más claramente. Veía sus rostros aproximándose a él.

— No…—

Cerraba los ojos pero sus parpados no prevenían que los viera. Las escuchaban fuerte y claro… Necesitaba que llegara, a espantarlas, a hacer que se vayan de una vez.

Se estaba haciendo daño, los brazos empezaban a arderle. Ni con toda la bulla las voces cesaban… ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto?

— Itachi…—

Tenía que verlo, para que se callaran de una vez, para que dejaran de susurrar en su mente, Pero no se iban, no se callaban…

Empezó a gritar, escuchando solo su voz desesperada. Nadie venía a ayudarlo. Las sombras se acercaban a su cama…

No pudo gritar más. Una de ellas se sentó a los pies de su cama. Sólo lo miraba, fijamente con su rostro vacío, sin ojos.

— ¿Por qué no vienes? Itachi… —

Sollozaba.

No podía evitar las ganas de llorar. Estaba aterrado, pronto dejaría de llorar, pronto pasaban las ganas y su mente se nublaba. La sombra seguía mirándolo inmutable.

Ya era hora de que llegara, la misma sombra que venía con él estaba acompañándolo en su soledad. En cualquier momento entraría por esa puerta…

**Xxx**

Iba a verlo cada vez que podía hacerse un tiempo. Era automático el modo en que sus pasos siempre lo llevaban al mismo lugar, sin quererlo. De pronto estaba de pie frente a la puerta. Estaba abierta, siempre la encontraba abierta.

No podía evitarlo. Era la misma sensación de siempre, cada vez que iba a verlo.

Nadie se quiso hacer cargo de él. No podía abandonarlo también.

Tan solito…

Y sin esperanzas. Eso decían los especialistas y empezaba a creerles.

La noche anterior tuvo uno de esos episodios en los cuales perdía el control de si mismo y trataba de arrancarse las venas con las uñas. Gritaba tapándose los oídos, como queriendo reventar su cabeza por la presión aplicada. Se estrellaba contra las paredes, como una mariposa de luz. Caía al suelo mirando al vacío, para levantarse de nuevo a repetir la operación.

Lo había visto hacerlo ya antes, un par de veces. Hubiera intervenido para que no se siguiera haciendo daño, pero no lo hizo. Porque había algo delicioso en verlo atado a su cama, con los ojos semiabiertos, relleno de medicamentos. Como flotando en una nube, lejano a la realidad.

Aburrido mundo, siempre lo mismo.

Tenía que reconocer que no era del todo placentero, ver como se iba poniendo delgado y las ojeras ganaban terreno sobre su rostro huesudo. Como si se le abrieran abismos profundos bajo sus pestañas. La falta de luz natural le estaba robando el poco color que tenía, pero no podía mermar el brillo oscuro de sus ojos. Aún así envuelto en esas vendas blancas que matizaban tan bien con el tono níveo de su piel, se veía apetecible.

Estaba haciendo frío. El viento helado entraba por debajo de la puerta. Aún así sus mejillas se mantenían tibias, pero su frente estaba perdiendo calor. Sus dedos sobre la piel tibia, casi no podía contener el deseo de subirse a la cama con él y acurrucarse a su lado para abrigarlo con su cuerpo.

Morderlo hasta sacarlo de ese estado de vacío.

— Sasuke…—

Susurró al ver que sus ojos por fin lo miraban con esa expresión perdida que empezaba a odiar. El chiquillo intentó decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios al instante de nacer. Regresó los ojos a las paredes, a lo que fuera que estuviera viendo que parecía más atractivo que su rostro. Las sombras dibujándose a su lado, las voces que empezaban a hablarle en los oídos.

Ese no era Itachi, pero esas sombras si eran reales. Así que cerró los ojos para escapar. Aunque no había hacia donde correr. Temblaba, empezó a sudar frío. No podía moverse, tenía que escapar.

Sus manos…

Lo alcanzaban…

Ese rostro…

No podía moverse.

— Sasuke…No…—

Presionó su pecho contra la cama subiéndose encima de él, se iba a hacer daño si seguía luchando contra las correas que lo sujetaban y eso no sería entretenido. De nuevo se abría las heridas que tenía coloreando su piel cremosa y sus huesos rotos no sanaban completamente. Aún así no dejaba de retorcerse bajo su cuerpo. Se mordía los labios, se estaba haciendo daño. No tardó en empezar a gritar.

Abrió los ojos pero sabía que no lo estaba mirando. Iba a ser inútil tratar de tranquilizarlo con palabras y sujetándolo de ese modo era peor. Tenía que pensar rápido si no se acababa la diversión antes de empezar. Tuvo que liberarlo, aunque sentir sus huesos crujir bajo su cuerpo era de lo más delicioso.

Sasuke se quedó muy quieto y su respiración no regresaba a la normalidad aún. Las sombras se arremolinaban a su alrededor, las veía a todas acercarse. Empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño que despierta a media noche asustado por pesadillas. Hubiera deseado correr al lado de su madre, buscando que le diga que todo estaba bien. La halló ella frente a él, mirándolo con ojos tristes.

— No... No… No… —

Sollozos de niño pequeño. La mirada desencajada, las manos torciéndose al borde de quebrárselas.

— Mamá…—

Era demasiado, si alguna vez se había arrepentido de algo era de estar en ese momento presente. Odiaba esa clase de espectáculos, no eran del todo divertidos. Lo dejó sacudirse de nuevo bajo su cuerpo, hasta que pudo ver como sus volvieron a su estado regular. Respiraba agitado mientras que de sus labios escapan hilitos de sangre.

— Maldición. —

Exclamó casi sin poder contener la alegría que sentía. Una invitación irresistible. Besó sus labios. No podía con su genio, después de todo la carne es débil.

**Xxx**

Itachi le decía que no tuviera miedo. Cuando caminaba de la mano de su hermano y aquellas sombras los seguían le decía que no había nada que temer.

—No te pueden hacer daño. —

No era cierto.

— No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño. —

Era su hermano quien siempre tenía el rostro magullado, siempre se veía enfermo. Aún así accedía a llevarlo sobre su espalda cuando él ya no podía caminar. Sólo en Itachi podía confiar, nadie más iba a cuidarlo e impedir que alguien lo lastimara.

— Todo está bien, Sasuke. No tienes porque tener miedo…Vamos a estar bien. —

También podía mentir, su hermano también hacía eso.

— Regresa a la habitación, yo iré luego. Anda. No hagas que se enoje más. —

Cuando lo dejaba solo, cuando le decía que todo estaba bien…

Mentía…

— Voy a volver pronto. Sasuke…Quédate aquí tranquilo. No, no puedes venir conmigo. Mamá tiene cosas que hacer. Pórtate bien, sé un buen niño. —

Ella también mentía.

— Sasuke… Vete al cuarto y cierra la puerta. Pase lo que pase, no vayas a salir de ahí. —

Siempre obedecía al pie de la letra, siempre hacía lo que su hermano le decía, todo lo que él le pedía. Corría a su cuarto, cerraba la puerta, se escondía debajo de su cama.

Las voces fuera de la habitación, gritando… Sonidos contra las paredes, contra el suelo.

Cerraba los ojos, se tapaba los oídos. No estaba solo, nunca estaba solo, aunque creía estarlo. No escuchaba a su papá pelearse con su hermano, no escuchaba a su hermano arrastrándose por el suelo, pero escuchaba en sus oídos a alguien que le decía que no había escapatoria. Tampoco podía verlo. Prefería estar despierto para no vivir la misma pesadilla.

— Todo está bien, Sasuke, te prometo que todo estará bien. Vete, rápido, corre.--

No fue cierto.

— Déjalo en paz, deja tranquilo a mi hermano. No voy a dejar que lo toques.--

Itachi…

Papá…

Papá…

— Hermano… —

Y todo se quedó en silencio. Las voces de ambos, cesaron, la de su hermano, se apagó por completo. No le hizo caso, no pudo correr cuando le dijo. Sólo se quedó mirando, cuando cayó al suelo con una aureola de sangre rodeando su cabeza. Cuando su papá perdió los estribos, cuando lo golpeó demasiado fuerte.

El mismo infierno…Despertar y no poder seguir a Itachi. Sus piernas no obedecían, su propia voz no lo alcanzaba y lo veía alejarse sin poder detenerlo. Abría los ojos automáticamente, con ganas de gritar en medio de la nada.

La habitación silenciosa de siempre, sólo que ahí estaba él, otra vez había vuelto a verlo.

— ¿Un mal sueño? — Sonrió.

Su voz fuerte y clara, esperando que despertara. A veces era así, lo encontraba haciéndole compañía, aunque no estuviera interesado en responderle. Con cierta pereza en sus movimientos dirigió un trozo de manzana a sus labios. Sasuke la recibió muerto de sed, estaba dulce. A veces le traía algo de comer. Ahora mismo prefería que se ahorrara el trámite de alimentarlo.

Otro pedacito dulce… Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse, pronto lo iba a extrañar también.

— ¿No tienes ganas de hablar hoy? —

Preguntó llevándose un trozo a su boca. Tampoco era que le interesara escucharlo.

Sasuke respondió separando los labios. Otro trocito de fruta no le vendría mal. Tenía ganas de hacerlo esperar. Quizá lo que sentía era curiosidad por el modo como reaccionaría. Nunca sabía a que atenerse.

Las voces de nuevo… Difusas, confusas.

Puso sus dedos entre los dientes del chiquillo y empezó a acariciarlos.

No llegó manzana, sino el sabor salado de su carne. Le dieron ganas de apretarlo, de hacerle algo de daño. Eso le iba a encantar. Se quedó quieto, esperando su reacción, mientras el par de dedos acariciaban su lengua. Intentó decir su nombre, sonó gracioso, así que cerró los labios sobre sus dedos.

Exhaló sentado en la silla. Cuchillo y manzana al suelo… Se acaba el trámite y el juego.

Reemplazó sus dedos con su lengua y dejó que Sasuke siguiera jugando con ella. Era incómodo jugar sobre su cama. Demasiado estrecha. Aún así disfrutaba el riesgo de aterrizar en tierra firme en el peor momento posible, le daba más emoción a la situación. Mientras devoraba su rostro, su cuello… Y el mocoso se deshacía en quejidos.

Intentó avanzar un poco más, hasta donde se habían quedado la vez anterior… Su voz lo detuvo.

— ¿Vas a hacerlo? —

El chiquillo pensaba en voz alta. Seguro eran aquellas voces que le decían que hacer. Una vez le había confesado como si fuera un secreto entre ambos. Aquellas voces, como si no las conociera de memoria.

— Te haré lo que quieras… Si me dejas continuar, puede que hasta te guste de verdad. —

_Porque siempre andas fingiendo que lo llegas a disfrutar._

Nada que no le fuera a quitar el sueño, una voz chiquita lo gritó en su mente. Esos no eran pensamientos. De nuevo la misma voz pequeñita, que le pedía que continuara mordiendo su piel blanca sin misericordia. Kakashi sacudió la cabeza para dejar de oírla. Era demasiado el tiempo que pasaba con el mocoso. Se le estaban pegando sus malas costumbres desde que acostumbraba a meterse en su cama.

_Pero no puedo evitarlo. _

Se detuvo en seco mientras cerraba los dientes sobre uno de sus pezones erectos. La maldita vocecita irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos. No se suponía que pensaba mientras estaba con Sasuke. No tenía que pensar porque ese era un modo de olvidarse lo desesperante de la vida en aquel hospital psiquiátrico.

— Maldita sea…—

Dijo fuerte y claro, acto seguido se levantó de la cama apoyando sus rodillas sobre los muslos tiernos del mocoso.

— Maldita sea… —

Repitió porque la vocecita se multiplicaba por dos, por tres, mientras que sus manos sin quererlo rodeaban el cuello de Sasuke. Piel suave, tan suave, tan tibia.

— Esto es tu culpa… Esto es culpa tuya…—

Lo vio sonreír, el maldito mocoso estaba sonriendo. Liberó su garganta para deshacerse de sus ojos y de su sonrisa.

Sangre, sobre la almohada. Un hilito sobre la blancura de la cama, sobre su piel incolora. Pero no lo oyó quejarse, sólo escuchaba la vocecita interior gritando como campana de tenía más ganas de hacerlo, de subirse encima de él y acabar con su cuerpo.

_Kakashi estas perdiendo el control de nuevo._

Esa era otra de las voces, una que sonaba infantil, una que tenía una nota de reproche y otra de complicidad.

— Esto es culpa tuya. —

Acusó a quien ya no lo miraba, sino que parecía perdido de nuevo sobre la superficie de su cama. Sasuke no se movía, invitando a la muerte. Esperó un momento más mientras las campanadas en sus oídos sonaban fuertes y claras. Estaban aturdiéndolo… Necesitaba acabar con esas vocecitas a cualquier precio.

Del suelo, la manzana…

Su garganta, tenía un bonito tono de blanco del cual sobresalía una delgada vena verdosa.

_Pero primero lo primero…_

Le dijo la vocecita sabiendo que no la iba a ignorar más tiempo. Como si pudiera controlar los deseos que pugnaban por escapar de la ropa que traía puesta. De pronto apretaban, sus pantalones, la carne le estorbaba.

Era mejor terminar lo que empezó apenas cruzó el umbral de la habitación para luego encontrarse subido sobre el mocoso. Recogiendo sus ropas, separándolas de sus piernas delgadas, escurriendo sus manos entre sus muslos, apretándolos con prisa, casi no podía contenerse más.

Mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, situándolos en el rostro del mocoso, viendo como a pesar de que su rostro carecía de expresión, sus ojos hacían lo contario. Fue algo rápido, demasiado pronto y unilateralmente delicioso. Transpirando ambos mientras que la sensación placentera de siempre se empezaba a disipar después del primer orgasmo. Luego perdía la noción del tiempo y se hallaba en la orilla del mundo. La vocecita le decía que saltara. Que apretara la columna blanca que era el cuello que tenía a su alcance y luego…

Saltara…

Al vacío.

Terminar con lo que había empezado, el fin del mundo.

— Hazlo…—

Reclamó la voz de Sasuke mucho más lejana que aquella que ahora canturreaba en sus oídos.

— Hazlo de una vez…—

Insistió sollozando. Era delicioso verlo tan desesperado, adoraba esa sensación más que todos los orgasmos del mundo.

— Por favor… Quiero ver a mi hermano otra vez… —

Suplicaba con lo que le quedaba de aliento mientras que él apretaba su garganta hasta que sentía sus dedos hundirse hasta tocarle los huesos.

Hasta detenerse, como siempre y lo dejaba libre para ver como se ahogaba como un pez en la red.

_Hazlo, hazlo de nuevo…_

La vocecita que no podía evitar escuchar. La había escuchado varias veces antes, con aquella mujer, con aquella joven… Antes de que acabaran de respirar.

Pero era mejor detenerse por ahora. No iba a arruinar la diversión, al menos por el momento.

— Continuaremos en otra ocasión, Sasuke. —

Y se levantó por fin, abandonando el calor que compartían, acomodándose la ropa y adorando su expresión desesperada.

— No… No…—

Intentaba detenerlo con sus lágrimas, con sus sollozos. Estiraba los dedos y peleaba de nuevo con las correas.

Eso si era delicioso, eso sí era placentero. A diferencia de lo que las vocecitas pudieran susurrar.

Aún no, no como Sasuke quería…

Aún no estaba listo para liberarse de ellas. Aún no estaba listo para detenerlas.

**Fin. **


End file.
